August 12, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The August 12, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 12, 2019 at the Scotiabank Arena in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. This was the Raw after SummerSlam. Episode summary Rey Mysterio vs Andrade Late last year, Andrade began to make his mark at the expense of Rey Mysterioon SmackDown LIVE, and he seems to be doing so again on Raw, earning his third consecutive victory against the former World Heavyweight Champion — or, technically, his third and fourth: Andrade ran the table in a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match against The Master of the 619; about the best thing that can be said for Mysterio was that his mask escaped untouched, but the loss was still demoralizing enough that The Ultimate Underdog was seemingly questioning his future in a backstage interview. Andrade’s future, however, looks bright. The former NXT Champion pinned Mysterio almost immediately for the first fall, with Zelina Vega handing an assist from the outside by holding Mysterio’s foot to the ropes. Rey rallied back to connect with the 619, but Andrade countered a Frog Splash with his knees, rolled his legendary opponent to his feet, and struck with the Hammerlock DDT. The loss hit Mysterio hard; during the backstage interview, he tearfully admitted that he was unsure where his career was headed at this point, and he walked off with more questions than answers — for us, and for him. The Revival def. R-Truth to become the new 24/7 Champions; R-Truth def. The Revival to win the 24/7 Championship; Elias def. R-Truth to win the 24/7 Championship Perhaps the biggest surprise of SummerSlam Week was that R-Truth got through it without losing the 24/7 Championship. He wasn’t so lucky on Raw, getting caught by The Revival in the middle of a scrum during a match between Lucha House Party and the former Raw Tag Team Champions. The “Top Guys’” simultaneous pin of Truth landed them a historic win — they’re the first co-24/7 Champions — but the accomplishment was short-lived, as Kalisto leveled Scott Dawson with Salida del Sol and Carmella pulled Truth on top of Dawson to help him reclaim his title. Unfortunately for Truth, things took a turn for the worse from there: Despite some clever misdirection that confused his pursuers, the champ was thwarted by Elias before he could escape from Canada with the championship. Creeping through the backstage area as Truth and Carmella were enjoying a celebratory dance, The Living Truth finally got to smash his guitar over someone’s back, walloping the beloved Superstar to win his third 24/7 Championship. Sasha Banks returned and attacked Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch and Natalya Sasha Banks is back with electric blue hair and a vengeance to go with it, making her first appearance since WrestleMania with a brutal statement against two of Raw’s toughest Superstars. The first to feel The Boss’ wrath was Natalya, sporting an apparent dislocated elbow after her SummerSlam loss and square in the middle of paying tribute to her late father, Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, on the one-year anniversary of his passing. The Boss initially embraced Natalya in friendship before dropping her and going to work on her arm, an attack that was only stopped by the appearance of Becky Lynch. The arrival of the Raw Women's Champion was certainly to the benefit of Natalya, who put some much-needed distance between herself and Banks. But Becky fared no better than her former opponent: Despite being driven by a desire to come after everyone who had done her wrong, The Man found herself subjected to several vicious steel chair strikes and slapped her across the face before a crew of officials intervened. The final image of Sasha's return to Raw was The Boss exiting the arena with a satisfied strut up the ramp, a smile across her face and two enemies to her name. Just the way she likes it. Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross vs The Kabuki Warriors The WWE Women’s Tag Team Title reign of Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross is shaping up to be an eventful and successful one: Just 24 hours after defending their titles against The IIconics, the champions turned back a challenge from The Kabuki Warriors, who came inches away from winning the titles in last week’s Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match instead of Bliss & Cross. There was some emotional fuel to the efforts of Asuka & Kairi Sane: Their business manager, Paige, is set to undergo another neck surgery and wasn’t present at Raw. Unfortunately, the pair’s attempts to win one for Paige were for naught. While The Pirate Princess connected with her signature InSane Elbow on Cross, Bliss broke up the pinfall, dispatched Asuka at ringside and left Sane at a 2-on-1 disadvantage she could not overcome. The former NXT Women’s Champion found herself dropped by Cross’ swinging neckbreaker and square in the drop zone for Twisted Bliss, which hit its mark and extended the champs’ reign by another week. And given the way things are going, it could end up only being the first of many. Results * 2-out-of-3 Falls Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Rey Mysterio * Tag Team Match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross © defeated The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes